


Afterglow

by rubylily



Category: Gakkou Gurashi! | School Live!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hope, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Miki still hoped.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Miki stroked Kei's hair as Kei rested her head in Miki's lap. Kei's cheeks were still moist, as most nights lately Kei cried herself to sleep. Miki tried not to cry so that she could comfort Kei, but it grew harder and harder to suppress her own tears.

She looked out the mall office window, and the last dying rays of the setting sun seeped inside. She couldn't remember a night they had slept restfully, as everyday was the same: wake, eat, wait for rescue. Sometimes Miki read and Kei listened to the radio, hoping to hear another survivor, but there was little else they could do within the confines of these walls. But boredom was preferred to fear.

Some days Miki and Kei heard _them_ scratching and moaning at the barricaded door, and those days were the worst of all.

Maybe this was a nightmare, and Miki would wake soon. The world would still be intact, and Kei would be with her as they held hands and kissed, and were the carefree and happy couple they had been before all this happened. They had shared their first kiss only a few weeks prior, blissfully unaware that the world would soon start to crumble all around them. But they survived. They were still surviving. They didn't die or turn into one of those mindless creatures. They had lived.

Miki touched Kei's sleeping face, wiping away her tears. She wanted to be happy to be alive. There had to be a reason they survived together, so Miki kept hoping. And hoping.

And hoping.

A heavy sigh slipped from Miki's lips as she tore her eyes away from the window. At first she and Kei tried to pretend this was a sleepover, just for the two of them, but every time they had looked out the window at the ruined city below, that cruel reality mocked them.

But they were surviving together. They lived, so Miki hoped.

Kei stirred, and her eyes opened. Her eyes were often empty these days, but in this moment, they carried a faint warmth as a slow smile came upon her lips. "Miki," she said, wiping her eyes with her arm. "Thank you."

Tears stung at the corners of Miki's eyes. "Kei, I love you," she said without thinking. She had to speak, before her heart was crushed and she woke from this nightmare.

Kei sat up and touched Miki's face, and as more tears fell from her eyes, she pressed her lips against Miki's, the first kiss they had shared since the outbreak began.

Miki still hoped.


End file.
